¿Necesitas un aventón?
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Levi queda varado en medio de una ruta desierta. Cuando pierde todas las esperanzas de encontrar rastros de civilización cerca, cierto castaño de ojos verdes llega a su rescate. Lo que Levi no sabe, es todo lo que va a vivir en plena intemperie. #Eren jugando al mecánico. #Levi Uke. #Eren dominante. #Sexo público. #Final con Plot Twist. #One-Shot. #Ereri. #Yaoi.


**¿Necesitas un aventón?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"La vida es como una obra, escribe tu propio final."_

**.**

**.**

_-Mierda. Tiene que ser una puta broma..._

La tranquilidad en la voz del hombre comenzaba a desaparecer a medida que iba notando que aquello no era una broma, era su realidad.

_-¡Me cago en la puta! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!_

Notó cómo su Mercedes iba disminuyendo la velocidad, y gruñó por lo alto. Justo lo que necesitaba, ¡quedarse varado en el medio de la nada, con más de treinta grados centígrados! ¡Jodidamente perfecto!

_-Esto tiene que ser una maldición. No puedo estar tan cagado por un dinosaurio. ¡¿Algo más me puede pasar hoy?!_

Tras un mal día, lleno de excesivas horas extras en la empresa, aquel desafortunado hombre se encontraba dirigiéndose a una cena de aniversario con su pareja. Y sí, algo más iba a pasarle, en efecto. El hombre tomó su celular para llamar a su prometido, y así avisarle que llegaría tarde, o que no lo lograría directamente, ya que la escena no parecía prometedora en lo absoluto.

_-¡¿Sin señal?! ¡Mierda! ¡Cuando pregunté si algo más podía pasarme, fue una pregunta retórica, no era un puto desafío, Dios!_- Gritó exasperado mientras tiraba su negra cabellera hacia atrás. Las gotas de sudor ya se hacían presentes, debido a que el aire acondicionado del auto se había apagado por completo.

Los minutos pasaron, convirtiéndose en horas. El sol en cualquier momento comenzaría a esconderse si seguía así. Para colmo, ninguno de los pocos autos que pasaban se molestaban en parar y preguntar siquiera si necesitaba ayuda, no que el pelinegro se molestase en hacer dedo, pero... con buena razón odiaba tanto a la gente.

Viendo que ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde -habiendo salido de la oficina al mediodía, tras un horario nocturno- y al parecer, nada iba a mejorar, el hombre decidió relajarse -entre múltiples insultos, todos dirigidos a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber- y recostarse en el capó de su auto, ya que en el interior hacía más calor que afuera debido a los asientos tapizados con cuero.

_-Me pregunto qué mierda estoy esperando..._

Preguntándose si debía o no caminar hasta toparse con algo, una cafetería, una cabina de teléfono, algo de civilización, lo que sea, se vio interrumpido por el lejano ronroneo de lo que parecía ser una camioneta.

El exhausto hombre levantó su cabeza del capó, y divisó el vehículo con mayor claridad. Un Jeep rojo venía a gran velocidad, y a medida que se acercaba más y más, notó también a los varios adolescentes que se encontraban dentro. ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco, tal vez?

Insultó mentalmente cuando el Jeep se detuvo al lado de su Mercedes. Todavía no podía ver con claridad el rostro del conductor, ya que éste estaba encorvado tratando de bajar el volumen de la música. Sólo vio esa melena, algo larga y desordenada, de color castaña, pero en cuanto el sujeto se reincorporó en su asiento, un par de ojos color jade mezclados con cerúleo, chocaron con los suyos grises.

Por la puta santa mierda...

¿Había visto alguna vez ojos tan bonitos como los de ese mocoso? Porque era un mocoso quien se encontraba ahora encarando su rostro al de él. Y tal vez sí había visto unos ojos así alguna que otra vez, pero por ahora ignoraría eso.

_-¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?_

¿De verdad? ¿El mocoso pretendía subirlo a esa camioneta repleta de gente? Bueno, tal vez no estaba repleta, pero había seis personas en total. O al menos eso fue lo que el pelinegro pudo contar en un principio. El castaño portador de ojos verdes al volante, una muchacha de rasgos asiáticos a su lado, y al lado de ésta, un rubio con un corte taza y rostro demasiado femenino para su gusto. Y en la parte de atrás, había dos chicos más, uno con una simpática sonrisa y su rostro cubierto de pecas, y otro con un feo corte de cabello con tonos rubios y champagne. También había una chica, parecía la mayor de todos; pelo castaño, algunas pecas en sus mejillas y un semblante algo antipático, y fue entonces cuando notó que en su pecho descansaba una pequeña rubia, que, tan pequeña era, que apenas era sí visible.

_-O tal vez pueda revisar tu auto..._- Dijo el joven al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del otro.-Mi nombre es Eren.-Soltó con una sonrisa astuta.-Ellos son Armin y Mikasa, y ellos Jean, Marco, Ymir y Christa.

El pelinegro asintió a modo de saludo, escuchando algunos "hola" por el lado contrario.-_Levi._

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Levi. ¡Mi nombre es Levi!_

Por Dios. La sonrisa que ahora adornaba ese joven rostro, hizo al pelinegro temblar. Miró a Eren con más detalles en cuanto éste se bajaba del vehículo, y pensó qué tan buena idea era dejar al mocoso jugar con su auto. Después de todo, era un mocoso en efecto, ¿qué tanto podía saber de autos un crío como él?

_-Los alcanzo luego. Ymir, ¿quieres...?_

La joven morena gruñó sonoramente y despegó a la rubia de su pecho, acostándola en el asiento con cuidado para evitar que se despertase._-Malditos niños, ¿cuándo aprenderán a manejar? Siempre me joden a mí._

_-¡Tsk! ¡Yo sé manejar! Es Jaeger quien no quiere que maneje su estúpida camioneta._

_-Eso es porque apestas como conductor. Yo ebria manejo mejor que tú, Jean._

_-Oh, cállate, Mikasa._

El castaño miraba a sus amigos discutir, y negaba con su cabeza como si estuviese viendo a unos cuantos niños pelear.-_Bueno, los veré allí directamente en cuanto resuelva esto._

_-Oi, ¡Jaeger!_

_-¿Sí, Jean?_

El Jeep arrancó, y una risa estruendosa se oyó, a la par de que un pequeño paquete salía volando por la ventanilla trasera. El pelinegro no logró ver bien de qué se trataba aquello, pero sí vio lo apresurado que se mostró Eren al recoger lo que su amigo le había tirado.

-Bueno, ¿comenzamos?

(x)

_-Así que mecánico, ¿uh?_

_-Bueno, no sé qué tan así sea. Pero puedo decir que mi padre me enseñó estas cosas desde que tengo memoria. Ya le encuentro la solución hasta con los ojos cerrados._

_Es una pena_, pensó Levi. Esos ojos no deberían cerrarse nunca.

_-Mh... Oye, ¿qué edad tienes?_

Eren pareció sorprenderse un poco con la pregunta, pero su rostro volvió a adquirir esa hermosa sonrisa después de unos segundos.

-Cumplí veintiuno en Marzo.-Emitió con suficiencia.

Oh, vaya. Qué bonito..._ Totalmente legal,_ se repetía el mayor ¿Debía hacer su movida ya? ¿Sería raro para aquel crío ser seducido enseguida? Tal vez necesitaba entrar más en clima, o preguntarle por su sexualidad a ver qué tan incómodo lograba ponerlo, porque podía tranquilamente ser heterosexual, ¿verdad? Un jovencito tan hermoso como Eren podía tener a quien quisiera a sus pies.

Levi asintió una vez y debatió por última vez en su cabeza si debía o no tratar al menos de meterse en los pantalones de ese mocoso de una buena vez.-_Y dime, esa chica Ymir, ¿es tu novia?_

Una risa totalmente exagerada abandonó los labios del menor.-_¿Ymir? ¿mi novia? ¡Debes estar alucinando! Ymir es una amiga, de hecho, su novia es la rubia que iba encima suyo. Todos son mis amigos a decir verdad, hasta el idiota de Jean, ya sabes, ¿ese con cara de caballo?_

_-Ah, sí. El que te tiró eso por la ventana. Por cierto, ¿qué fue lo que te dio?_

_-N-nada..._

Levi levantó una ceja curiosa al ver la reacción llena de vergüenza de parte del castaño, pero decidió no preguntar más. Tal vez era algo privado suyo, alguna medicación, pastillas para cagar, quién sabe. Recostó su espalda nuevamente contra la puerta de su negro Mercedes, mientras observaba a Eren renegar con ese maldito motor.

_-Diablos que hace calor. ¿Te molesta si me saco ésto?_-Eren señaló su musculosa blanca -la cual ya estaba sucia-, y Levi negó con la cabeza. Acto seguido, el castaño se despojó de su prenda, quedando completamente desnudo del torso, ¡y por la virgen santísima! _¿Esos eran los abdominales de un púber de veintiún años?_ Levi tragó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero sin quitar su mirada del cuerpo del menor. Recorrió cada centímetro de piel ahora descubierta, y contó los un, dos, ¡tres pares de abdominales! Sabía que ese niño se ejercitaba a diario, o que tenía mucho sexo al menos. Un cuerpo tan firme no lo tiene cualquiera, y como si con eso no alcanzase, estaba su piel. _Esa piel_. Dios. Besada por el sol, entre morena y dorada, ahora llena de sudor y algo de grasa del motor. Levi sólo pudo pensar una cosa, _navidad había llegado antes este año_.

_-¿Quieres algo de agua? No está fría, pero seguro estás muerto de sed._-El mayor extendió una mano con una botella de agua llena hasta el tope.

_-Uhm... ¿Y tú no tomas?_

Levi negó.-_Tengo más, ya tomé yo, ésta es tuya._

Una sonrisa ¿sexy? apareció en los labios del chico de ojos de esmerada al tener dicha agua en su poder. ¿Tan sediento estaba? ¿O...? Oh, no. No. Por favor no... No pensaba echarse...

Tras quitar la tapa con algo de apuro, Eren echó su rostro hacia atrás, y se vertió casi todo el contenido encima. Lo estaba provocando, no había dudas. No era legal verse tan condenadamente sexy. No lo era. La mano que sujetaba la tapa se deshizo de ésta colocándola en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans algo caídos, y ahora la estaba levantando para entreabrir mechones de su castaña cabellera, así el agua podía penetrar con mayor facilidad. Y, ¿era necesario mover la cabeza de un lado al otro salpicando pequeñas gotas por doquier? Al mayor le estaba dando un paro, y no precisamente en su corazón.

Levi no despegó sus ojos grises de aquél espectáculo que Eren estaba montando para él, ¿alguien en su sano juicio se lo perdería? No, claro que no. El chico podía generarle una erección femenina a su abuela fallecida, así que era totalmente entendible. _A la mierda todo._

_-Mucho mejor._-Comentó Eren con una mirada seductora y una sonrisa pícara.

Oh, bastardo... _¿Quieres jugar? Vamos a jugar._

O eso creyó Levi que iba a hacer. Pobre, aún no conocía del todo cuán descarado y poco inocente podía ser Eren. Pero pronto lo descubriría. Eren mismo se encargaría de que eso pasara.

_-¿Sabes?, necesito que sostengas los cables de las bujías mientras termino de acomodar el motor_. _Es que no quiero que exploten o algo._

_Lo que explotará pronto será mi entrepierna si sigues provocando, maldito crío.__-Claro._

_-Espera, ¿qué haces?_-Eren lo detuvo al ver que el hombre estaba por acercarse.

_-¡Tch! Voy a ayudarte, mocoso. ¿No es lo que acabas de pedirme?_

Eren movió su cabeza a los lados. ¿Qué mierda quería ese crío entonces? Telepatía Levi aún no hacía.

_-Levi, yo que tú me sacaría la camisa antes, te la ensuciarás toda._

Ah... Así que era eso, ¿uh? Bien, se sacaría su camisa, y haría que se arrepienta por creerse el dominante de la situación. Levi siempre solía tener el control de todo y en todo.

El pelinegro despegó su espalda de la puerta caliente, y subió su mano izquierda para quitarle el nudo a su corbata de satín negra. Le demostraría cuán sexy podía ser. Deslizó el material lentamente por encima de sus clavículas aún cubiertas, y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa blanca exponiendo las mismas. Su deliciosa y pálida piel comenzaba a hacerse notar con algunas pocas gotas de sudor en su cuello. Levi bajó hasta el último botón, quedando ahora sólo con una tank top, blanca también.

Eren miraba fijo. Parecía no querer perderse nada, parecía que le gustaba lo que veía, parecía que estaba viendo un bistec listo para comer._-T-también eso. Mira la mía, ya quedó arruinada._

El mayor sonrió ladinamente, apenas, sin que Eren lo notara, y cruzó sus bien formados brazos, colocando su mano derecha en la parte baja izquierda de su prenda, y la izquierda en la parte derecha de la misma. Fue levantando lentamente la tela hasta llegar a su pecho, exponiendo sus cuatro -no tres, cuatro- pares de abdominales. Allí pasó un brazo primero, y luego el otro. Quería tardar lo más que pudiese. Y sí que sabía cómo seducir. El desgraciado era un metro sesenta de pura sensualidad. Definitivamente lo bueno veía en envase chico, se repitió el castaño de ojos verdes.

Levi arrojó su tank top adentro de su vehículo y caminó hasta donde Eren._ ¿Quién era el descarado ahora? ¿Eh?_

_-Bien, dime qué quieres que haga._

Oh, ¿tan así, Levi? Eren sentía que explotaría si ese pequeño pelinegro le hablaba de ese modo. _Quiero que te pongas en cuatro. _Bien, tal vez no fue eso lo que dijo, pero lo pensó. Tenía que retomar el poder de la situación, pero no sin antes lamer sus labios al ver al mayor más de cerca. Sí que se veía bien, diablos...

Al tenerlo a -sin exagerar- cinco centímetros de distancia, Eren levantó las bujías y le pidió al otro que las sujetase mientras él se encargaba de limpiar -aparentemente- el motor. El pelinegro lo hizo, y Eren procedió con su labor, teniendo al más bajo delante de él, de espaldas. Linda vista de su trasero hubiera tenido, si no hubiese sido porque prácticamente estaban pegados.

A ver. Era algo que podía hacer tranquilamente solo, sin la ayuda de Levi, así que, ¿por qué se la pediría entonces? Era bastante obvio, al menos para el mayor.

_-Espera..._-Dijo Eren casi sin aliento. La cercanía era ridícula ya. El calor humano era muy fuerte.-_Sostenlo por unos segundos más, necesito..._

Y sin decir más nada, Levi giró su rostro y vio a Eren mirar al cielo mientras mordía su labio, a la vez que terminaba de limpiar vaya a saber qué detrás de él. La posición era totalmente sugestiva, ¿y todavía el menor intentaba evitar momentos incómodos? ¿Con qué sentido? Eren estaba apoyando su entrepierna en el trasero del mayor, ¿qué más íntimo que éso podía pasar? Ya estaban jugados, ¿en verdad era necesario que el castaño sintiese vergüenza? Levi pudo notar que la parte baja del otro empezaba a despertarse. Era eso, o Eren estaba ridículamente superdotado. Esperaba que sea lo primero. Aunque tenía un leve presentimiento de que se trataba de lo segundo.

_-Ya está. L-lo siento._-El castaño se separó de Levi abruptamente en cuanto terminó su tarea, el más bajo hizo lo mismo con el auto. Eren cerró el capó, y se subió -con permiso de Levi- para asegurarse de que el inconveniente había sido resuelto. Y, ¡joder! ¡Eren sí era un puto mono grasiento después de todo! El motor sonaba perfecto, y el mayor no podía creer que de hecho funcionara. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? lindo Y talentoso.

_-Vaya, te subestimé, mocoso._

_-No me digas así. No eres mucho más grande que yo..._

_-Tengo treinta y seis. Haz tus cuentas._

Pero eren no contestó, sólo sonrió y lo miró de arriba a bajo, como para no perder la costumbre.

Una risa grave salió de la boca de Levi. Eren era adorable, con su cara de sorpresa, con su cara de molestia, con esas sonrisas... Por Dios, necesitaba tener a ese mocoso ya, no había dudas de eso.

Eren bajó del auto y Levi le dio paso para que salga. Y ahora venía lo verdaderamente incómodo. Ambos estuvieron provocándose durante dos horas completas, ¿qué se suponía que debían decirse ahora? ¿Quedaba algo por decir?

Después de unas cuántas miradas nerviosas, más que nada de parte de Eren, éste decidió hablar. Como pudo.-_Bueno... Emm, ya tienes tu auto listo... Creo que mejor me voy._

¡¿Irse?! ¡No! Levi no podía permitir que el mocoso se fuera. No había chance de que eso pasara. Decidió dar el paso más difícil, ya que él era el adulto, ¿cierto? Vio a Eren tomar su musculosa llena de manchas grasosas para así comenzar a alejarse.

_-¡Espera!_-Bien, _¡cálmate!_ maldita sea. _No debes sonar como una jodida dama en apuros_.-_¿A dónde mierda creer que vas?_

_-¿Perdona?_-Eren detuvo su paso y observó al más bajo con curiosidad. _¿Por qué la agresión?_ Pensó.

_-¿Acaso crees que dejaré que te vayas solo por ahí caminando en medio de la ruta? Además, no me dijiste cuánto es._

_-¿Cuánto es?_-La expresión llena de confusión en la cara del ojiverde era jodidamente adorable. ¿Tan ingenuo era? ¿Tan bien jugaba su _papel_?

_-Sí, mocoso, ya sabes, cuánto es que te debo. ¿O es que sueles arreglarle autos a desconocidos de forma gratuita como hobbie?_

_-N-no... Pero, n-no fue nada. Además, fui yo quien se ofreció._

Al mayor no le gustaba nada el tono ahora distante de Eren. ¿Por qué se la pasó seduciéndolo, si planeaba largarse como si nada?

_-¡Tch! Al menos déjame llevarte hasta donde sea que vayas, después veo cómo te pagaré, ya que no quieres dinero._

Ooookay. Eso era una invitación a algo más allá de lo monetario, y eso era lo que Eren necesitaba escuchar.

Ambos seguían sin sus respectivas musculosas y camisa. Mirándose con un poco más de distancia. Distancia que fue siendo acortada por Eren a medida que se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde Levi, quien se encontraba con su trasero apoyado en el capó de su Mercedes.

El pelinegro levantó ambas cejas al ver hasta dónde había llegado la proximidad. ¿Acaso Eren pensaba...?

Y no tuvo mucho tiempo de deducir, ya que para ese entonces, el castaño se encontraba encima de él, con sus carnosos y sonrosados labios en los suyos, ¡fundiéndolos en un violento beso! Beso que Levi correspondió de inmediato, Y _¿cómo no hacerlo?_ si era lo que quiso desde un principio.

_-¡Mhh... Eremmh! Espera, tengo novio... Mmm ahmmm..._

La lengua del castaño se movía con una maestría, sus grandes manos acapararon el rostro del mayor, capturando su cabeza entre el metálico material de su auto y su boca. Los gemidos por parte de ambos intentaban salir de sus bocas, pero era imposible, ya que estaban ocupadas comiéndose mutuamente. Se tenían ganas, muchas ganas. Lo besos se hacían más pronunciados, y sus pectorales se restregaban con cada roce profundo de parte de Eren. Era una sensación jodidamente sexy. El calor de sus cuerpos contrarrestaba el frío metal del auto y el dela temperatura que comenzaba a hacer debido al ocaso.

_-Eres jodidamente hermoso, Levi... Y no me importa si tienes novio, marido o lo que sea. Te demostraré que sólo serás mío._-Cortó Eren el contacto para poder decir, y a Levi le fascinó aquello. Lo tabú, lo prohibido, lo arriesgado de la situación...

Los jadeos del mayor incrementaron al oír esas palabras salir de la boca del castaño, y no por lo sexual que podían sonar, sino todo lo contrario, había dulzura en su tono, y eso era sencillamente excitante. Ya no le importaba_ absolutamente nada._

Las entrepiernas de los dos se frotaban con desesperación. Necesitaban sentirse ya, sin molestos jeans o pantalones de vestir de por medio. Sin nada.

Un último beso, uno corto pero profundo, fue lo que depositó Eren en los labios de Levi, ganándose un quejido de su parte. Era como si no quería despegarse de él en ningún momento, ninguno de los dos quería eso, para ser justos.

Eren retrocedió unos centímetros para así bajarle el cierre del pantalón a Levi y quitárselo por completo, ropa interior incluida. Dejando expuesto a un muy caliente pelinegro. Tan caliente, que lo que menos le importó fue el lugar en el que se encontraban.

El castaño retomó sus besos, pero ahora éstos iban desde su cuello hasta sus pectorales, encontrándose con los rosados pezones del mayor. Los besó, lamió, chupó y mordió. Hasta no escuchar pedirle que parase, no iba a hacerlo, y aunque Levi no quería que Eren se detuviese, había algo que le urgía más. Sentirlo dentro. Y pronto.

_-Er-en... Quítate eso... Mhh..._

El de ojos esmeralda entendió perfectamente, y no lo hizo esperar mucho más, ya que estaba tan desesperado como él.

Llevó su mano derecha hasta uno de los bolsillos de su jean. Cuando la sacó, Levi por fin se dio cuenta que el paquete que su amigo le había dado, se trataba de una pequeña caja con preservativos. Entonces decidió que ese tal Jean le caía bien. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en la cara del castaño.

_-Con que tenías todo planeado, mocoso..._

Eren tan sólo rió. Una risa grave, oscura, sexy. Pero esa risa desapareció por completo cuando retomó su trabajo. Acercó su mano libre al cierre de sus jeans para bajarlo, mientras con la otra, sacaba uno de los rectangulares sobres de la caja y depositaba ésta en el capó. Al bajar su pantalón y bóxer hasta sus rodillas, se llevó el preservativo a su boca para poder sacarlo de su envoltorio. Escupió el papel metálico en el suelo, sin importarle mucho de la limpieza -en ese momento al menos- y se lo llevó hasta su erección, la cual era simplemente hermosa.

No muchos hombres tienen penes hermosos, por lo que Levi sonrió ampliamente al apreciar lo lindo y grande que era el pene del castaño.

Al deslizar el material de látex por completo por toda su longitud, Levi tuvo que lamer sus labios, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el menor.

_-¿Ves algo que te guste?_

El pelinegro asintió dos veces, lentamente, sus piernas yacían separadas una de la otra, y su espalda levemente encorvada. Eren tenía una vista deliciosa adelante suyo, y decidió que alargaría ese momento lo más que pudiese.

Con sus prendas aún a mitad de camino de sus piernas -y el preservativo ya puesto-, Eren se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del miembro de Levi. Con sus manos se apoyó en los muslos de éste, y acercó su boca hasta esa dolorosa erección, la cual ya empezaba a gotear de lo excitado que se encontraba.

_-Ahg..._

Sentir el aliento caliente, hizo temblar al pelinegro, y en cuanto sintió la lengua de Eren deslizarse por toda su erección, dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Empezó un lento vaivén con ese músculo áspero y rosado, y luego engulló toda la longitud hasta llegar a la base, en donde un poco de bello púbico rozó su nariz haciéndole cosquillas. Eren comenzó a ir de arriba a bajo, sintiendo lo tenso que empezaba a ponerse el abdomen del contrario. No, no lo haría correrse aún. Eso _recién_ empezaba.

Sacó el miembro de Levi de su boca, y llevó la misma hasta la rosada entrada de más abajo. Con bastante saliva acumulada en su lengua, repartió círculos por toda la cavidad hasta sentirla totalmente húmeda. Despegó una mano de uno de los muslos, y la llevó hasta donde se encontraba su boca, y sin dejar de lamer la zona, incorporó su dedo medio lentamente.

_-¡Ahhg! ¡Sí!_

Eren sonrió mentalmente al escuchar al pelinegro, aunque moría de ganas por ver sus expresiones, pero ya saciaría ese deseo. Comenzó a follar la entrada con su dígito, primero lento, suave, hasta que escuchó a Levi quejarse, entonces aumentó la velocidad repentinamente, agregando de sorpresa su dedo índice.

_-¡Ngh! ¡Ah! ¡Erenngh!_

_-Esto te gusta, ¿mmm?_-Eren abandonó sus lamidas para poder hablar. Además, ya era hora para pasar a lo siguiente.

_-S-sí... ¡Ah!_

Sacó primero un dedo y luego el otro, escuchándose un ruido sucio en medio. Se incorporó quedando completamente de pie, y acercó su -duro como piedra- miembro al trasero del mayor.

_-Te cogeré tan fuerte, Levi, que tendrás sueños mojados conmigo por el resto de tu vida._

Oh, por Dios. Sí. El pelinegro no se esperaba aquella intro, ¡pero le encantó! Ahora deseaba sentirlo con más ganas. _Eren era una necesidad._

El castaño sujetó la cadera del pelinegro con la mano izquierda, y con la otra tomó su pene hasta depositar la punta del mismo dentro de Levi, soltándolo luego, para permitir que pueda tragarlo por completo. Y eso hizo, vio desaparecer su propio miembro como si fuese en un efecto de succión, y deseó detenerse por un momento para acostumbrarse a la cálida sensación, pero simplemente no pudo. Se sentía demasiado bien. Necesitaba moverse de inmediato si no quería enloquecer por completo. Entonces, con sus brazos tomó el lado interno de las dos rodillas de Levi, y lo levantó apenas un poco para comenzar las estocadas. Una, dos, tres. Cada vez más profundas, no rápidas, profundas. Eren se movía con demasiada experiencia, cosa que el de ojos grises agradeció enormemente.

Los jadeos salían de los dos ahora. Pero los gemidos le pertenecían completamente a Levi, provocados por ese delicioso castaño de ojos verdes. Las manos del pelinegro se alzaron para tomar al más joven de su cuello y halarle su rostro hasta el suyo. Debía ahogar esos gemidos con besos, quería morder la boca de Eren, esos labios rosados y perfectamente gruesos. Lamerlos, hacerlos suyos, escribir su nombre con su lengua por los lugares más recónditos de Eren. Eren era suyo, y él de Eren.

_-Mmm... ¡Ah! Lev-vi..._

Eren se levantó, y con su movimiento llevó las piernas del mayor hasta que quedaron apoyadas en sus hombros, profundizando así las penetraciones, y arrancándole un dulce grito a Levi. Grito que delataba que algo había tocado, un lugar que le hacía ver estrellas. Gritos que planeaba escuchar de ahora en más, pues sólo quería escuchar esos gritos si venían de Levi.

¿Cuándo alguno de los dos se imaginó que estarían teniendo sexo arriba de un auto en medio de una ruta semi vacía con un completo extraño? Porque eran completos extraños, aunque tal vez sabían sus nombres y _algunos _que otros detalles más. Esas cosas pueden pasar en una película... porno, ¿pero en la vida real? Pero... eso que estaban haciendo no era sólo sexo, ambos tenían una conexión, una atracción ridículamente enorme por el otro, ganas de ser uno. Y ¿qué mejor manera de demostrárselo, que entregándose completamente sin que nada más importase?

_-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Er-Eren... Voy a... ¡Ah! M-me veng..._

_-Levi... acaba para mí... ¡Ngh!_

_-!Ahh! !Eren!_-El pelinegro estiró su cabeza hacia atrás con esa última penetración, la más profunda. Se corrió sobre su abdomen de manera copiosa, y Eren continuó dando algunas estocadas más, hasta que salió de él, aún completamente duro.

_-¿Q-qué ha...? Ahmm..._

Eren se agachó y lamió las gotas de semen que cubrían gran parte del pecho del más bajo, acto que hizo gruñir a Levi, ya que le pareció la cosa más sexy que había visto jamás. Sumado a los _"mmm"_ que salían de los labios del castaño al saborear esa sustancia blanquecina y pegajosa.

_-¿S-sabe bien?_-Preguntó con el poco aliento que tenía, recuperándose aún de su reciente orgasmo.

_-Mhm. ¿Quieres probar?_

Y no le dio tiempo a responder, que la lengua de Eren se encontraba invadiendo la boca de Levi, masajeando toda la cavidad, llenándola con ese sabor tan particular, entre amargo y salado. Sabía horrible, pero lo que Eren acababa de hacer era tan sensual, que hasta creyó que su sabor era agradable.

El beso se profundizó, arrancando gemidos del castaño, desesperación hecha sonidos guturales, sus manos recorriendo el torso desnudo de Levi.

_-Vamos adentro._

_-¿Nh?_

Eren levantó a Levi por su trasero, hasta tirarlo por completo encima suyo. El pelinegro se sujetó de ese fuerte cuello, y enredó ambas piernas en la cintura del castaño. Éste, por otro lado, lo llevaba a upa hasta la entrada trasera del auto, metiéndose -entre golpes y raspones- en el asiento de atrás.

Quedando Eren sentado y Levi arriba de él, el de abajo se quitó por fin sus molestos jeans, arrojándolos a un lado, mientras acomodaba su preservativo, que se había corrido un poco entre tanto movimiento. Tomó al pelinegro de las nalgas, y lo levantó hasta quedar con su pene en la entrada de éste. Bajándolo lentamente al mayor, Levi gruñó, sintiendo un placer diferente en su interior. El cambio de posición era totalmente satisfactorio.

Eren empezó a darle leves estocadas a Levi, llenando el auto de gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos de los dos. El calor era demasiado, pero no importaba, se sentía bien. El de ojos grises llevó su boca hasta el cuello de Eren para morderlo y chupar las gotas de sudor. Marcarlo, necesitaba dejar marcas. Eren gritó, pero fue un grito lleno de placer, placer que incrementó al sentir al pelinegro cabalgar su pene como si no hubiera mañana.

_-Ah... Levi... S-sí, sigue así..._

Eren continuó moviendo su pelvis unas cuántas veces más, hasta que vio la cara del mayor transformarse. Levi estaba entrando en agonía por segunda vez.

_-¿L-Levi?_

_-¡Ahí, Eren! ¡Ah! Justo... ¡ahí! ¡Más duro, Eren! ¡Dame más duro!_

_-¡Ah! ¡Levi! N-no voy a aguantar mucho más... ¡Mmhahh!_

_-T-tampoco yo..._

Al sentir la cavidad de Levi dilatarse debido a su segundo orgasmo, Eren de inmediato perdió la conciencia y dejó que ese líquido inundase las entrañas del pelinegro, logrando que un temblor inevitable se apodere de sus piernas.

_-Dios..._

Besos por parte de Levi callaron posibles futuras palabras de la boca del menor. Éste seguía aún seguía dentro de él, y por más que desease permanecer así, tenía que romper el contacto.

Levantó lentamente al pelinegro, y éste accedió a regañadientes a retirarse. Estaba cómodo. Se apoyó en los hombros del ojiverde mientras éste retiraba el preservativo y lo anudaba para colocarlo arriba de sus jeans, luego se encargaría de tirarlo. Acto seguido, el de ojos grises volvió a sentarse en su falda con sus piernas abiertas.

Entre besos y caricias por parte de los dos, el viento empezó a notarse, haciéndolos tiritar apenas.

_-Será mejor que nos vistamos._

_-Espera, quiero quedarme un rato más así._

_-¿Te gustan los mimos después de una buena cogida? ¿Mmm?_

_-No, idiota... Pero tu cuerpo está caliente, y la sensación no está nada mal._-Levi nunca admitiría tal cosa. Aunque no es que fuese fan de las caricias, pero con Eren eso era otro tema. Sentir sus pieles tocarse era algo divino.

_-Si tú lo dices..._

Se quedaron unos cuántos minutos así, hasta que el frío de verdad empezó a molestarles. Levi tomó su saco, que se encontraba en el asiento de acompañante, e intentó ponérselo a Eren, pero -más que predecible- no le entraba. Entonces intentó con su camisa.

_-Oye, tengo una mejor idea._

El pelinegro alzó una ceja curiosa y dejó al otro continuar.

_-¿Por qué no vamos hasta donde mis amigos, y allí nos damos un baño? Tengo ropa limpia que puedo prestarte, y si quieres... puedes pasar la noche c-conmigo._

_-Diablos, Eren. Acabamos de coger como monos en un lugar público ¿y ahora te pones tímido?_

El castaño dejó salir una risa. Tenía un buen punto. Pero, una cosa era tener sexo de una sola vez con un extraño, y otra muy diferente era invitar a Levi a pasar la noche en su lugar, con sus amigos.

_-Como sea, ¿a dónde se supone que iríamos? si es que aceptase ir._

_-Es la casa quinta de mis abuelos. En realidad, la heredé cuando fallecieron, así que técnicamente es mía. A veces mis padres pasan algún fin de semana allí, pero me gusta de vez en cuando ir con mis amigos. Es un lugar enorme, piscina incluida, alejado de todo. ¿Qué dices?_

_-¿Y luego qué?_

El ojiverde hizo una pausa no tal larga. Sabía a qué se refería con esa pregunta.-_Y luego nos despertamos, te hago el amor otra vez, perdón, te follo, mejor dicho, me levanto, preparo el desayuno, te lo llevo a la cama, comemos juntos, nos besamos, probablemente lo hagamos de nuevo, luego podemos tomar un baño caliente, después te puedo dar un tour por el vecindario, volvemos, te presento más formalmente a mis amigos, cenamos todos juntos, y volvemos a acostarnos para, ya sabes. Y mañana sábado, en vez de ir con los chicos en el Jeep, puedo volverme contigo hasta la ciudad, me dejas en mi apartamento, vemos una película, y si quieres, te quedas, sino, te vas, pero con la condición de que aceptes hacer esto de ahora en más, sin excusas._

Levi arqueó sus labios a modo de sonrisa mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo aún desnudo de Eren. Todo lo que el mocoso acababa de decirle no sonaba mal, nada mal, a decir verdad.

_-Está bien, acepto. Pero yo tengo una condición ahora._

Eren levantó sus cejas expectante.

_-No quiero que follemos. Esta vez quiero que hagamos el amor._

El castaño besó la frente del mayor con ternura.

_-¡Amor! ¿eso acaba de ser mi pequeño gruñón siendo tierno?_

_-Oh, cállate. Y dime, ¿puedo saber qué diablos le hiciste a mi auto para que se quedase varado justo ahí?_

_-Ah, ¡hahaha! Le programé un corta-combustible virtual. Lo siento, pero con el GPS de mi celular podía ver que estabas en un lugar seguro, bebé._

_-Bebé mis bolas. Tardaste una eternidad, Eren, sin mencionar que cuando dijiste que "me tenías una sorpresa", no me esperaba esto. Además, ¿dos horas abajo del sol para hacer de cuenta que arreglabas mi motor? Bastardo..._

_-Es que quería que conozcas a los demás chicos, tuve que pasar a buscar a Jean, ya te había comentado que él se tarda una vida en estar listo. Y siento lo del numerito de mecánico, es que me gusta hacerte desesperar._

_-Sí, como sea. ¿Vamos ya? Tengo hambre._

_-Mhm. Verás que te caerán bien los demás._

El pelinegro dejó que esa sonrisa que tanto intentaba ocultar, se expandiese por todo su rostro. Después de todo, era bueno romper con la rutina de vez en cuando.

_-Feliz primer aniversario, amor._

_-Feliz primer aniversario, Eren._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh, sí. Estoy bastante orgullosa de esta mierda. Nada mejor que los plot twist, eh?**

**Escribí esto por dos motivos. Uno; no tengo mi notebook aún y allá están los demás capítulos de mis otros fics, por ende, hasta que no la tenga -que va a ser pronto- no voy a poder continuarla, asumo que una semana más, máximo. Y dos; Ereri, please. Porno y Ereri, qué mejor?**

**Voy a ver si escribo algún que otro One-Shot con más plot twist, los finales me parecen divertidos e -valga la redundancia- inesperados.**

**Que tengan lindo día bitchesss.**

**BLYFF.**


End file.
